A Dozen Drews
by 3.1415926535897932384626433832
Summary: Drew uses a machine that clones him and there are now 12 Drews! And whats more, a few like May like the original. Now Ash, Drew and his clones are in a love battle to win May's heart. Advanceshipping and Contestshipping. Disclaimer I don't own pokemon
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfic ever. For those who don't like it, please know I'm not a professional writer and am still in middle school so please don't put too much criticism. Thanks! Oh and since I'm not a big fan of describing what the characters are wearing lets just say they are wearing their normal clothes from the anime.

Shippings- this fanfiction will be mainly advanceshipping and contestshipping, but just so everyone is happy I will make two separate endings. Also some pearlshipping, pokeshipping, and Contest2.0shipping.

A Dozen Drews chapter one

"Finally my machine has been completed, now I just need to get Gary over here to test it", thought Professor Oak as he made his final tweaks to his machine he called, The Pokemon Duplication system when suddenly...

"Professor Oak, Professor Oak!" Drew called out as he barged into the professor's lab. He had been on his way back from Johto in search of May (bet you can guess why), who was currently in Pallet town with Ash, Max, Brock, Misty, and Dawn.

"Why hello Drew, what brings you here today?" the professor asked.

"Well I was sort of wondering if you knew where May was" he responded.

"Well she and the others our out in the pokemon ranch at the moment"

"Okay," Drew shouted before beginning to run out the door, but before he could, the professor grabbed his hand.

"Wait, Drew if you don't mind can you help me test out my invention?"

Truly Drew wasn't going to consider it but before he could object Professor Oak grabbed his arm and put the helmet machine on him.

"Thanks, I appreciate it"

"Now let's see, we press this button here and this one here and…"

BANG…

As soon as the professor had completed the procedure a loud pitched noise was to be heard followed by Drew falling to the ground for a few seconds. When he got back up it appeared as though instead of just one Drew, there were 12!

"What the heck!" Drew shouted as soon as he took off the helmet and noticed the other "Drews", who appeared frozen at the moment.

"Calm down Drew this is all part of what the machine does"

"You're telling me that you just cloned me!" Drew again shouted loud enough that half of pallet heard it.

"Yes, you see this machine was designed in particular for pokemon cloning. Using the power of the machine you can make 100 copies of any human, pokemon, or object. The clones all have the exact same memory of your life but all of them have one particular personality trait about them that makes them different. In addition they are all aware of being clones. The one final difference is that I've noted that the clones are much more hyper when humans are cloned"

After a few minutes of sucking in what was going on Drew noticed that his "clones" hadn't moved at all.

"Why exactly are they all acting like they are frozen?" Drew asked.

"Well you see for the first 10 minutes after using the machine the clones are unable to move."

"What is going on?" The 11 Other Drews shouted after coming out of there frozen state.

"Hey I remember", Drew2 shouted as he began walking towards the ranch entrance.

"We were looking for May" said Drew6.

After that all of the Drews including the actual one began charging into the ranch at maximum speed.

Meanwhile a half-mile away with Ash, May, Brock, Max, Misty, and Dawn.

At the moment, Ash and May had split off from the group and were walking down the path next to a creek.

"So May" Ash said while wrapping her arm around her waist.

"Yeah Ash" May said while trying to hide her growing blush from Ash. She had had feelings for the raven haired boy for a while now but was to afraid to tell him because she had the same feelings for Drew.

"Ever since you came back I've been feeling some strange feelings that I've never felt before. I talked to Brock about it and I now know that May I li…"

"May!" the 12 Drews shouted after approaching her running as fast as a Tauros stampede.

Ash felt extremely angry after Drew stopped him but all of his prior emotions were swept away when he saw not one but 12 Drews standing in front of him. He noticed that 11 of them had numbers on them and the one that didn't he figured was the Drew he knew

"Dd-rr-ee-ww" Ash and May simultaneously said while stuttering. Ash then took several deep breaths and proceeded to shout:

"Drew what in the world is going on is this some sort of nightmare I'm having or did you start some sort of cult or…"

"Calm down you two" Drew said. He then told them his story about the professor and his machine. May blushed when Drew said he had been looking for her, and Ash appeared more than a bit angry.

"Wow" May said thinking about all that the machine could do.

"Wait Drew where are the others, I only see 3 clones" Ash said.

"Oh no" Drew said, thinking about 8 hyper versions of him running wild causing trouble.

"This could be bad"

End of chapter one

There are now 12 Drews, and I thought one was too many XD.

Don't forget to review, and I will probably update another chapter in a few days.

Oh and here are the names of the 11 Drews clones and their "special traits"

Drewy-basically same drew, except he hates roses and all other flowers.

Draw-sells sketches of pokemon instead of competing in contests

DarkDrew- He is much more evil than drew and thinks he is a special agent of Team Rocket.

MDrew- likes Misty instead of May

DDrew- likes Dawn instead of May

HappyDrew- a much happier version of Drew that constantly annoys people without knowing

DrewDude- a version of Drew who surfs a lot instead of competing in contests

TrainerDrew- trainer instead of coordinator

BDrew- acts a lot like Brock when it comes to romance…

DumbDrew- a not so smart Drew who is as dense as Ash

Drew 2.0- he is less arrogant and better than Drew in just about every single way.

Note: All others who weren't labeled otherwise like May


	2. Chapter 2

Here we go chapter 2, I appreciate all those who took their time to read/review the story

Chapter 2

Same time as end of chapter one with Brock, Dawn, Misty, and Max

"What do you think happened to Ash and May?" Max questioned.

"I don't know, but they have spent a lot of time together lately" Brock responded.

"You don't think they could like each other do you?"

"It would appear that way, maybe we should get them together" Brock said.

"Yeah I could start teasing her about that, that could be fun" Max said thinking about being able to tease her sister about having a boyfriend.

"Wait, wait a minute" Dawn shouted.

Dawn and Misty were both thinking the pretty much the same thing 'May can't get Ash'.

"I don't think me and Dawn can help you" Misty said angrily.

"Okay, well Max and I are going to go find them, I suppose you guys don't need to help if you don't want to" Brock said slightly confused at why they wouldn't help.

As soon as they left Dawn and Misty began to discuss the situation.

"I can't believe this May is trying to get Ash from us!" Dawn said frightened.

"Calm down, we'll just have to get May to go out with someone else" Misty said.

They both thought for a brief moment and then a light bulb went off in Dawn's head.

"I've got it, well pair her up with that Drew guy who likes her" Dawn said happily.

"Yeah and then it will be only us two battling for Ash" Misty said excitedly.

"Okay, here is our plan"

As Misty whispered her plan to Dawn, and a grin began to form on both of their faces.

Meanwhile with Brock and Max

"Finally we found them, and they are with… 4 Drews!" Brock and Max screamed.

"Brock, Max there you guys are" May said.

"What is going on why are there 4 Drews" Brock asked frightened, and backing away slowly.

Drew explained the situation to both of them who finally got it but were still kind of creeped out by the Drew clones.

"So that is what happened, and we still haven't found any of the other 8 clones" Drew said.

"Oh and let me introduce you to Drew's clones" Ash said.

"This is Drew 2.0, this is Draw, and this is DDrew" Ash said while pointing to them.

"Hi" they said simultaneously.

"Maybe we should split up into groups to get things done faster. May can go with..." Brock started saying.

Before anyone could say another word, Drew 2.0 immediately shouted "I'm with May."

"Okay we'll take this path" May said gesturing towards the route on the right.

"Okay then" Brock said not happy that his plan to get Ash and May together had failed.

"Ash and Drew, you two can go together" Brock said before he and Max dashed off.

"Are you sure that was such a good idea, they will probably just argue" Max said.

"Yes, we need more time to create a few new plans" Brock responded

With Ash and Drew

"I can't believe that your clone got May" Ash shouted.

"I can't believe it either, he might take May away" Drew shouted.

"I know we hate each other, and our rivalry will continue after this, but we have to team up to stop your clone" Ash said.

Drew pondered about it for a minute while they walked down the path and shook Ash's hand.

"Deal" Drew said firmly.

After that they continued walking down the path in complete silence, for they were both in deep thought, until they saw one of the clones.

"Hey Drew, it's your clone DarkDrew, maybe he can help us with a plan" Ash said running towards DarkDrew.

"DarkDrew, can you help us with this problem we are having" Drew asked.

"What is it, Team Rocket doesn't take orders from little kids" DarkDrew asked emotionlessly will giving a piercing glare to them both.

"You aren't part of Team Rocket, you are a clone" Drew shouted.

"Anyways, we need you to help us get Drew 2.0 away from May" Ash said.

"Well if you wanted me to kill him, you should have just asked" DarkDrew said with an evil smile on his face.

"What, NO WE DON'T WANT YOU TO KILL HIM" Ash and Drew shouted.

"We just want you to distract him once everyone is back at my home. No violence whatsoever" Ash said.

"Fine" DarkDrew said disappointedly.

"Oh and have you seen the other clones" Drew asked.

"Yes Drew 2.0 tricked those fools into working for him" DarkDrew said frustrated that other versions of him could be so dumb.

"Ok well we are as prepared as we can be for the plan" Drew said as they walked towards the front door of Ash's house.

'Here we go' Ash thought.

When they got in they immediately noticed Drew2 (from now on im just referring to him as Drew2 from now on) sitting next to May.

However they brushed it off as they headed to the neighboring room to complete the final steps of their plan.

Meanwhile with Brock and Max

'Somethings up, Ash and Drew went to another room, and they weren't even bickering at all. The same thing happened with Misty and Dawn who went to another room without arguing at all like they usually did. This will certainly be an interesting night' Brock thought.

Apparently Max thought the same thing cause he said to Brock "I wonder what is going on, everyone is acting weird."

"I know, there is definitely something fishy going on" said Brock.

And as if on cue Misty, Dawn, Ash, and Drew barged into the room with evil, creepy smiles on their faces...

End of Chapter 2

What will happen in chapter 3 what are Misty, Dawn, Ash, and Drew planning?

Find out soon

Don't forget to review :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3, its finally time for the action to begin :) Thanks again to all those who read/reviewed.

Last time during chapter 2

'Somethings up, Ash and Drew went to another room, and they weren't even bickering at all. The same thing happened with Misty and Dawn who went to another room without arguing at all like they usually did. This will certainly be an interesting night' Brock thought.

Apparently Max thought the same thing cause he said to Brock "I wonder what is going on, everyone is acting weird."

"I know, there is definitely something fishy going on" said Brock.

And as if on cue Misty, Dawn, Ash, and Drew barged into the room with evil, creepy smiles on their faces...

Chapter 3 beginning

"Hey guys", Ash said upon walking into the room, still a creepy smile on his face.

"Um, hi Ash, what were you and Drew doing in there" May asked pondering why they were standing by side almost like they were best friends or something.

"Oh nothing much, just discussing some strategies" Ash said. He thought 'I suppose it is partially true'.

"Ok?" May said still unconvinced of their story but decided not to question them for now.

Meanwhile with Misty and Dawn who were discussing their plan in the corner

"Misty I came up with a pretty simple plan, but it should work pretty well" Dawn whispered to Misty.

"Okay then, what is it?" Misty asked.

"Okay so I overheard the guys say they were going to get Drew2 away from May. After they have done this we can merely suggest that Drew and May go on a walk to catch up" Dawn said thinking it was the most genius plan ever.

"Um, ok we can try that but I'm not so sure we can rely on something that simple to work" Misty said unconvinced.

"Okay, fine. Anyways what is your plan then" Dawn said a little angry that Misty criticized her plan.

"In my plan we may be able to get Drew2 to actually help us complete it. Later today, we will take May's ribbons and then blame it on Ash. This will ruin his chances with May to leave Drew and Drew2 to fight over her" Misty said proudly.

"I guess, but there is a problem, what if they don't believe us" Dawn asked.

"Why wouldn't they, since everyone knows that we like him, they think we would never lie about something like that" Misty explained.

"I suppose, but what if Ash hates us after we lie" Dawn said.

"We'll just have to take those chances. I'm just as worried as you are, but if we don't act know he might start dating May and then we will probably never have a chance again" Misty said sadly.

"Okay" Dawn said, her voice still sounding worried.

"It'll be fine, like you always say, no need to worry" Misty said.

After they finished conversing, Dawn went back to the table where everyone else was talking while Misty went upstairs to the guest room May was staying in to start the plan.

"Okay lets see, I'll take all of her ribbons and hide them in the attic" Misty said to herself.

She then walked back downstairs joining everyone at the table.

'For the first time since they had got there things seemed calm, too calm. It's almost like the calmness is telling us, "This won't be peaceful much longer.' Ash thought to himself as he and his friends caught up with each other and discussed pokemon, battles, etc. Soon enough it was already 3:50 in the afternoon.

Ash and Drew had already discussed and were fully ready for their plan. They would have DarkDrew, helped by Ash's Pikachu get Drew2 away by bringing him with them to the city at 4. Then Ash and Drew would have a pokemon battle, whoever one would get to be the first to ask May out on a date.

10 minutes later...

They both looked at DarkDrew who asked Drew2, "Would you like to come to the city with me and Pikachu"

'This is WAY too suspicious' Drew2 thought to himself while he looked at DarkDrew who was smirking.

However, before he could object, DarkDrew dragged him out the door and the started going towards the city.

Now that he was gone Ash and Drew excused themselves and exited to start battling.

"May, we were going to go shopping soon would you like to come too" Misty said, thinking this would get May to go upstairs and notice the missing ribbons.

"Sure, I'll go upstairs and get ready" May said excitedly, completely oblivious to what was going on.

"Yes" Misty said to Dawn as soon as May had done upstairs.

"So we should here shouting in about 5,4,3,2,1 and..."

"WHAT THE HECK HAPPENED TO MY RIBBONS" May shouted at the top of her lungs.

She then ran back down the stairs to Misty and Dawn.

"Do you know?" May said angrily to them while partially trying to calm her anger.

"Oh my gosh I saw Ash upstairs in the guest room messing around with your bag. I can't believe that he would do that" Misty said to May as she feigned being suprised.

'Wow, she's a pretty good actor' Dawn thought to herself.

"WHAT, I CAN'T BELIEVE ASH WOULD DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT" May shouted losing control of her anger again.

"I can't believe it either" Misty said.

"I'M GOING TO FIND THAT GUY AND WHEN I'M DONE WITH HIM HE'LL WISH HE WAS NEVER BORN" May screamed.

"Calm down May you can't make proper decisions when you are filled with rage" Dawn said as she tried to calm May (Good idea to calm her down or Ash is a goner XD).

Meanwhile during Mays anger fest, 6 clones snuck out from the house...

End of chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Time for chapter 4 :) Again thanks for reading/reviewing.

On with the story!

Last time on _A Dozen Drews_

"Oh my gosh I saw Ash upstairs in the guest room messing around with your bag. I can't believe that he would do that" Misty said to May as she feigned being suprised.

'Wow, she's a pretty good actor' Dawn thought to herself.

"WHAT, I CAN'T BELIEVE ASH WOULD DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT" May shouted losing control of her anger again.

"I can't believe it either" Misty said.

"I'M GOING TO FIND THAT GUY AND WHEN I'M DONE WITH HIM HE'LL WISH HE WAS NEVER BORN" May screamed.

"Calm down May you can't make proper decisions when you are filled with rage" Dawn said as she tried to calm May (Good idea to calm her down or Ash is a goner XD).

Meanwhile during Mays anger fest, 6 clones snuck out from the house...

Chapter 4

With the Drew clones

"What were our orders again?" asked the always clueless DumbDrew for the 20th time in the last hour.

"FOR THE LAST TIME OUR ORDERS WERE TO TRAP ASH AND DREW!" BDrew shouted frustratingly.

"Oh, ok, wait who are Ash and Drew?" DumbDrew asked.

"Will someone shut him up!" BDrew shotued.

Unfortunately for him, DDrew, HappyDrew, Drawy, had started ignoring him after 5 minutes.

He sighed angrily but then just continued walking with the others for 20 minutes trying his best to ignore DumbDrew.

When they finally arrived at the location of Ash and Drew it appeared as though Ash's Infernape had just defeated Drew's Flygon.

"Yes I won, and I get the first chance to ask May out on a date" Ash declared happily.

"Fine, but if she refuses, don't think I will have nothing to say" Drew said and then sighed warily.

'Man if he asks her out right now she might punch him' BDrew thought to himself remembering the ribbon incident.

"Now on the count of 3" DDrew alerted to the group.

"1, 2, and... 3"

Upon hearing three the clones immediately sprung from the bushes they had been hiding behind and surrounded Ash and Drew taking their pokeballs and tying them up to a tree.

"This ought to work well" Drawy said upon inspecting the rope.

"What are you clones doing?" Drew asked.

"Sorry guys but Drew2 asked us to tie you up and keep you here until he could get away from DarkDrew and ask May to go on a date." DumbDrew said.

"DUMB DREW, HOW COULD YOU BE SO DUMB TO JUST TELL THEM DREW2'S PLAN" All the clones screamed.

"Huh" said DumbDrew.

"Never mind" BDRew said wondering if DumbDrew was dropped on his head a lot as a child.

After leaving the scene they walked back towards the house.

30 minutes later (At the house with Dawn, Misty, and May)

'Things have gotten weird to say the least back at the house. May has gone back and forth between extreme rage and extreme sadness. I'm starting to feel really bad about helping Misty with her plan' Dawn thought as she watched May sulk in the corner of the room.

"I HAVE TO FIND ASH AND GET THE RIBBONS BACK" May shouted as she ran out the door at full speed.

'And back to anger mode' Dawn thought as she and Misty started chasing May as fast as they could to no avail.

After about 20 minutes of running they finally caught up with May, who they saw was talking to the clones

"HAVE YOU GUYS SEEN ASH" May shouted at the clones.

'I don't want to ruin the plan, but by the look in her eyes, we have two options, either tell her now, or get beat up and then tell her later' BDRew thought.

Thinking it was better to choose the first option he led May and the others towards the tree that they tied Ash and Drew and proceeded to untie them.

For a moment there was absolute silence, everyone was staring quizzically at May who looked like she was about to explode.

Finally she spoke (Heh, more like shouted with the power of 100 megaphones XD).

"**ASH I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TOOK MY RIBBONS RETURN THEM NOW!"** May shouted at Ash looking at him with one of the freakiest death glares ever produced by mankind.

"What are you talking about?" Ash said completely confused (I suppose that isn't irregular XD).

"I'M TALKING ABOUT WHEN YOU STOLE MY RIBBONS" May shouted again.

"May I didn't steal your ribbons, why would I do something like that" Ash said.

"YOU BETTER TELL ME RIGHT NOW OR YOU'LL REGRET IT" May shouted.

Before Ash could respond, May (sorry have to skip til 45 minutes later unless you want me to change the rating. Needless to say it wasn't pretty)

45 minutes later back at Ash's house 7:30 PM

'Well I suppose the beatin' to a pulp expression works here' Dawn thought as she looked at Ash who was resting in his bed. He has bruises all over both of his legs and his right arm, and a bandage on his head. She had felt really guilty about all of this to begin with but now just felt worse.

She then walked back downstairs and joined the others who were all sitting down at the table speechless. They had all try to confront May who was in the guest room, but they each got a punch in response. Drew2 and the others had returned recently as well and informed of what happened.

It remained like this for hours until Ash finally felt well enough and went downstairs to see the others. When he saw Drew2 he became angry but felt too weak to say anything at the time.

Suddenly the door to the guest room opened and out came a still angry May.

Ash cowered behind Brock, afraid of being sent to a hospital while May continued to walk through the room ignoring them all.

"Um, May would you like to come on a walk with me" Drew2 said.

May took a few moments to respond but then replied with a quiet "Yes."

They then walked out of the house together causing both Drew and Ash's faces to become red with anger and jealousy, but they still said nothing.

End of Chapter 4

Well it looks like the main beneficiary of Misty's plan was Drew2. Will May find out the truth or will Ash be in the hospital by tomorrow morning?


	5. Chapter 5

Hello to all. You know this is the third time I've updated in the past 24 hours would that be considered dedication or obsession?

Either way, On with the story!

Last time on _A Dozen Drews_

Suddenly the door to the guest room opened and out came a still angry May.

Ash cowered behind Brock, afraid of being sent to a hospital while May continued to walk through the room ignoring them all.

"Um, May would you like to come on a walk with me" Drew2 said.

May took a few moments to respond but then replied with a quiet "Yes."

They then walked out of the house together causing both Drew and Ash's faces to become red with anger and jealousy, but they still said nothing.

**Chapter 5**

With May and Drew2

"I still can't believe Ash stole my ribbons" May said to Drew2 who was thinking of a way to use this to his advantage.

"I agree" he said falsely for he could tell it wasn't Ash quite easily.

"Well he and Drew have been hanging out a lot they could have been planning something" Drew said knowing that he could turn May against Drew.

"What?, you can't be serious, they both betrayed me" May shouted. She then began to cry and cry and cry wondering why the 2 she loved would do something like that. (I know, I know its hard to believe she fell for Drew2's garbage that easily)

Back at home

"I'm just going to have to confront May and tell her the truth and hope she doesn't send me to the hospital" Ash said to no one in particular as he staired at the ceiling, deep in thought.

When they finally got home, Ash immediately walked over to May and immediately noticed that she had been crying. May said nothing while she, Ash, and Drew walked up into the room.

"Now May let me explain" Ash said calmly while at a safe distance from May.

"WHAT HOW YOU TWO SCOUNDRELS PLANNED TO STEAL MY RIBBONS" May shouted at them.

"No May, we didn't steal your ribbons, what would make you think that" Ash asked.

"I HAVE AN EYEWITNESS WHO SAW YOU DO IT" she screamed.

"Who" Drew asked plainly.

She then told them all about what had happened at the house earlier and how Misty had told her that she had seen him taking the ribbons.

"Oh really, and you believed her over us" Ash said to May.

"YES I BELIEVED HER, WHY WOULD SHE LIE ABOUT SOMETHING LIKE THAT" May shotued. (Wow she still hasn't figured it out)

"Isn't it obvious May, even Ash found out" Drew said surprised at how May could be so dense.

"No it isn't obvious and I want you two out of this room in 5 seconds our you'll both be in an ambulance in 10 minutes" May said.

Ash knowing from experience what happened if you didn't listen to May in anger mode was out of the room in the blink of an eye. Unfortunately for Drew he got a punch in the gut before being able to leave.

"I can't believe that she didn't believe us" Drew said to Ash.

"I know we need to go talk to Misty and Drew2, I think they both have a part in this" Ash said.

"Okay, lets talk to Misty first" Drew responded.

So they walked over to Misty who had been humming a happy tune ever since the plan had worked.

"Um, Misty can me and Drew talk to you for a minute" Ash said wondering why anyone could possibly happy in a time like this.

"Sure" Misty said cheerily as they walked up and went into the kitchen.

"Misty we know what you did" Ash said as he glared at Misty.

"What are you talking about" Misty said as she put on her best clueless expression.

"Do you have any idea what you did" Drew said to Misty angrily.

"What did I do?" Misty asked again faking being clueless.

During the beginning of their interrogation Dawn and Drew2 snuck into the room and each hid behind different chairs while they watched them.

"Don't play dumb with us Misty, we know you lied to May and said that I stole her ribbons" Ash said as he was joined by Pikachu who hopped on his shoulder and glared at Misty.

"Once again what are you talking about" Misty said beginning to fear what all they knew.

"May told us that you were the one who lied about me stealing the ribbons" Ash said.

Misty remained silent, she had known they had known a little bit of info but she didn't think they knew her entire plan.

"Yes I did it Ash I hid them in the attic, but it was for your own good" Misty admitted hoping she could at least gain something out of all of this.

"If you ended up with May she would have done something bad to you. You should be with someone like me"

"Huh" Ash said dense as ever.

"Don't you get it Ash, I like you, you seriously didn't know that" Misty said.

"Really?" Ash said completely taken by surprise. (typical density level)

"Well then I'm sorry Misty but I don't have feelings like that for you" Ash said. (REJECTED XD)

"WHAT IT CAN'T BE THAT WAY ASH, YOU HAVE TO LOVE ME YOU HAVE TO" Misty shouted feeling hurt (Serves you right).

"Misty, do you want to know how much I hurt from all of the times May punched me because of your lie" Ash said now disgusted by Misty.

"GET OUT OF MY HOUSE BEFORE I THROW YOU OUT" Ash shouted at Misty.

Misty didn't resist and walked out the door as she began to regret what she had done. (Yay! Misty is finally gone)

"You got that recorded, right Drew" Ash asked Drew who had held a recorder the whole time.

"Yep, all ready to confront May" Drew said happily.

They walked upstairs and into the room, where they saw May crying.

"May" Ash said softly.

"What" May said angrily but not moving from her spot in the room.

"We have proof that Misty lied to you" Drew said.

"Oh really, I don't believe that for a second" May said starting to get angry.

They didn't say another word, Drew just played the recording to May. All of her anger went away.

"I'm sorry" May said to them now feeling very guilty about what she had done because of Misty's lie.

"It's ok May, come on now lets get your ribbons from the attic" Ash said.

So they got the ribbons and then headed back downstairs.

"So May have you decided which of us you like more?" Drew asked.

"Well I've thought about it and I think it's..." May started.

"Not so fast" Drew2 shouted grabbing May.

"Drew2 what do you think your doing" May said scared.

"BDRew come in with the helicopter" he shouted over a radio.

Just like that the vehicle burst through the ceiling Drew2 hopped on still holding May captive.

"Why are you doing this" May shouted after being trapped in the back of the helicopter.

"Relax darling, I'm merely making your life simpler" He said.

"If one of those two rescues you, then you can go off with them and live a happy life with them. I will never bother you again"

"But if they are unable to rescue you, your mine forever"

End of Chapter 5

Drew2 is evil! Wow I'm surprised and I'm the author.

Anyways, will May be rescued from Drew2? And more importantly if she is who will rescue her?


	6. The Rescue! Part 1

Time for Chapter 6! :) There will probably be 2 more chapters after this one. Also make sure to read the other fic I just posted yesterday, _To Catch Arceus_

On with the story!

Last time on _A Dozen Drews_

"Not so fast" Drew2 shouted grabbing May.

"Drew2 what do you think your doing" May said scared.

"BDRew come in with the helicopter" he shouted over a radio.

Just like that the vehicle burst through the ceiling Drew2 hopped on still holding May captive.

"Why are you doing this" May shouted after being trapped in the back of the helicopter.

"Relax darling, I'm merely making your life simpler" He said.

"If one of those two rescues you, then you can go off with them and live a happy life with them. I will never bother you again"

"But if they are unable to rescue you, your mine forever"

Chapter 6 Rescue time! Part 1 (Yeah I know its sad, it took me 6 chapters to finally realize I could name them)

"Come on Drew, we need to follow that helicopter" Ash shouted to Drew who looked to be in some sort of trance until he was snapped out of it by Ash's shouting.

"Yeah let's go" Drew shouted determined.

"Flygon, Charizard come on out" Drew and Ash shouted. They then both got on their respective dragon pokemon while Pikachu got on Ash's shoulder and they gave chase to the Helicopter which was still barely in their view.

Charizard and Flygon were both going maximum speed and soon enough they were just out off attacking range.

"You two aren't getting to me that easily" Drew2 shouted from the helicopter. He then proceeded to unleash 40 Angry Golbats, who from the look of it hadn't eaten in days.

"Whatya gonna do know" Drew2 taunted as Ash and Drew were forced into conflict with the Golbats.

"We can't fight them or Drew2 will get away" Drew shouted.

"Charizard use agility" Ash shouted to his pokemon which then used its increased speed to get past the slower Golbats.

"Flygon you too" Drew shouted as Flygon who copied Charizard's technique to get past them.

They continued to chase and soon found themselves in about the same position before.

"Argh" Drew2 grunted.

"Well I must say I'm impressed but now prepare for my second bird armada" Drew2 shouted angily.

"Go Delibirds" Drew2 shouted.

"Oh no that can't be good" Drew said all too aware of their disadvantage to the ice type.

"No worries, Charizard use Flamethrower on the Delibird in front of you" Ash shouted. Charizard did as it was told and was able to take advantage of the ice types weakness and buldozed through the Delibird until it was once again going max. speed towards the helicopter.

"Ok Flygon, use Fire Blast" (Not sure if Drew's Flygon actually knows that but I wanted to give him a different fire attack) Flygon released a powerful blast of fire incinerating the rest of the Delibird and then catching up and taking it's place next to Charizard both dragons trying their best but were tired and therefore slightly slowing down.

"This is our last chance if we get caught up fighting his pokemon again our pokemon might now have enough energy to keep up with the helicopter" Drew shouted to Ash.

"I agree we might need more help. Swellow come on out" Ash said releasing the bird from his pokeball. "Pikachu hop onto Swellow and if he sends out another wave of flying types you two make sure to stop them" Ash commanded.

"Pika" "Swell" The pokemon said nodding.

"Ok hear goes nothing" Ash said as they neared the helicopter the 3rd time.

"Dang I'm going to have to use my last pokemon" Drew2 said quietly as he saw the 2 dragons approached. "It'll take care of those two no problem" Drew2 said to himself.

"Go Dragonite" Drew2 said releasing his beast. Dragonite immediately charged towards Flygon and Charizard who both escaped using agility. Dragonite ended up a few yards opposite of Pikachu and Swellow who began attacking using Thunderbolt and Drill Peck respectively. Dragonite dodged both with relative ease before charging again at Flygon and Charizard.

"Hurry Drew we have to get onto the helicopter" Ash shouted over to Drew. They both jumped barely being able to reach on to the platform in the helicopter.

"Where's May" they both shouted at Drew2 who pointed at the neighboring compartment of the helicopter.

"Dragonite quick while their distracted use Dragon Breath on them both" Drew2 shouted seeing the opportunity. Dragonite sent out a blinding dragon breath paralyzing both dragons and they started to fall.

"Charizard, Flygon return" Ash and Drew shouted returning their dragons to their pokeballs before they could be further harmed.

"Now, you two have two options. You can either jump out of the helicopter or Dragonite will force you off with dragon breath" Drew2 said with an victorious smirk on his face.

"I don't think so, Pikachu use thunder!" Ash shouted to his electric mouse who with swellow was now in the perfect position for a direct hit. Pikachu sent off the powerful electrical attack injuring the Dragonite which struggled to keep standing and looked as though at any moment.

"Not so fast if your going down, their going down with you. Dragonite grab onto Pikachu and Swellow" Drew2 shouted. Dragonite used its last bits of energy to grab the two pokemon and then it became two tired to fall and thus all three pokemon began to fall.

"Pikachu, Swellow nooo" Ash shouted looking down at his pokemon continued to fall.

"You'll pay for that" Ash shouted while he and Drew jumped onto Drew2 who was fighting back quite well. As they continued to struggle the helicopter began to shake.

"The engine gave out sir" BDRew shouted from the cockpit of the helicopter.

"That's not good" Drew said gravely. Soon the propeller stopped moving completely and the helicopter began to fall!

End of Chapter 6

Ha ha ha cliffhanger. I feel evil :). Will they survive?


	7. The Rescue! Part 2

The Rescue Part 2! This is version 1 of the ending of the story. You'll just have to see what shipping it is. And whoever's shipping isn't shown here, don't worry because like I said, I'm posting another version tomorrow.

ON WITH THE STORY!

Last time on _A Dozen Drews _

"Dragonite quick while their distracted use Dragon Breath on them both" Drew2 shouted seeing the opportunity. Dragonite sent out a blinding dragon breath paralyzing both dragons and they started to fall.

"Charizard, Flygon return" Ash and Drew shouted returning their dragons to their pokeballs before they could be further harmed.

"Now, you two have two options. You can either jump out of the helicopter or Dragonite will force you off with dragon breath" Drew2 said with an victorious smirk on his face.

"I don't think so, Pikachu use thunder!" Ash shouted to his electric mouse who with swellow was now in the perfect position for a direct hit. Pikachu sent off the powerful electrical attack injuring the Dragonite which struggled to keep standing and looked as though at any moment it could collapse.

"Not so fast if your going down, their going down with you. Dragonite grab onto Pikachu and Swellow" Drew2 shouted. Dragonite used its last bits of energy to grab the two pokemon and then it became two tired to fall and thus all three pokemon began to fall.

"Pikachu, Swellow nooo" Ash shouted looking down at his pokemon continued to fall.

"You'll pay for that" Ash shouted while he and Drew jumped onto Drew2 who was fighting back quite well. As they continued to struggle the helicopter began to shake.

"The engine gave out sir" BDRew shouted from the cockpit of the helicopter.

"That's not good" Drew said gravely. Soon the propeller stopped moving completely and the helicopter began to fall!

Chapter 7: The Rescue Part 2 :)

With Pikachu, Swellow, and the fainted Dragonite

(Translated to English)

"Quick, Swellow we have to get this thing off us" Pikachu shouted as Swellow broke free from his grip.

"There, wait oh no, the helicopter is falling!" Swellow shouted.

"Hurry as fast as you can, grab onto the top of the helicopter, I'll do my best to cut off any heavy parts of the helicopter to make it easier for you" Pikachu ordered.

"Ok, here we go" Swellow shouted grabbing on to the top and holding on as tight as he could. Pikachu jumped in through the entrance and pushed out several of the heavy supply boxes.

"Pikachu, I can't hold on much longer" Swellow said weakly.

"Just a few more seconds" Pikachu said back as he finally found the full fuel tank throwing it out.

"Much better" Swellow said relieved. He then proceeded to slowly lower the helicopter slowly until it was finally on the ground.

"WE DID IT!" Pikachu shouted happpily.

"Lets go see what happened to everyone in the helicopter" Swellow said. When they got in BDrew was laying on the wall unconscious, Drew2 was basically in the same condition. Ash and Drew on the other hand weren't in as bad shape but only appeared to be half conscious.

"ASH, DREW GET UP" Pikachu shouted at the two.

"Ugh, Pikachu, what happened?" Ash asked as he came out of his half trance along with Drew.

"Yeah, where are we?" Drew asked confused.

"Oh we just saved your lives again!" Pikachu said.

"Wow, thanks you're always there for me Pikachu" Ash said happily while petting Pikachu.

"Wait where's May?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, where is she" Drew added.

"She's still in the helicopter" Pikachu said to his trainer.

"Ok lets go find her" Ash shouted jumping back into the helicopter with Drew close behind.

"May, May" they both shouted.

"Ash, Drew you guys are here" May said weakly as she crawled out of the neighboring compartment in the helicopter.

"Oh my gosh, are you ok May?" Ash asked worriedly.

"Are you hurt?" Drew asked.

"Don't worry guys, I'll be just fine, I'm just feeling a bit weak" May said reassuringly.

"Ok, well May can you please say which one of us you like more" Drew asked.

"I'm sorry Drew, but the one I like more is Ash" May responded.

"Ok I understand, I'll give you two some time alone" Drew said walking away.

"So you like me more" Ash said happily.

"Yep Ash, I think I've always like you more because of your personality. You have always been so kind, so determined, and so enthusiastic about everything" May responded dreamily.

"And I've always kept our special ribbon from the Terracota contest" May said pulling out her ribbon half. Ash pulled out his too and they put them together once more.

"Well then I guess there is only one thing left to do" Ash said. They then both brought their lips together and shared a kiss.

"So now your my girlfriend?" Ash asked.

"Yep, and your my boyfriend" May responded happily.

So they lived the rest of their lives happily now with the one they truly loved.

End of Chapter 7

Don't worry contestshippers who are reading this, like I said before I will also create a ending for contestshipping. So both Advanceshippers and Contestshippers should be happy. :)


	8. The Rescue! Part 2 Contestshipping

Time for the last chapter :(. This will be the contestshipping version of the ending.

ON WITH THE STORY!

Last time on _A Dozen Drews_

"Dragonite quick while their distracted use Dragon Breath on them both" Drew2 shouted seeing the opportunity. Dragonite sent out a blinding dragon breath paralyzing both dragons and they started to fall.

"Charizard, Flygon return" Ash and Drew shouted returning their dragons to their pokeballs before they could be further harmed.

"Now, you two have two options. You can either jump out of the helicopter or Dragonite will force you off with dragon breath" Drew2 said with an victorious smirk on his face.

"I don't think so, Pikachu use thunder!" Ash shouted to his electric mouse who with swellow was now in the perfect position for a direct hit. Pikachu sent off the powerful electrical attack injuring the Dragonite which struggled to keep standing and looked as though at any moment it could collapse.

"Not so fast if your going down, their going down with you. Dragonite grab onto Pikachu and Swellow" Drew2 shouted. Dragonite used its last bits of energy to grab the two pokemon and then it became two tired to fall and thus all three pokemon began to fall.

"Pikachu, Swellow nooo" Ash shouted looking down at his pokemon continued to fall.

"You'll pay for that" Ash shouted while he and Drew jumped onto Drew2 who was fighting back quite well. As they continued to struggle the helicopter began to shake.

"The engine gave out sir" BDRew shouted from the cockpit of the helicopter.

"That's not good" Drew said gravely. Soon the propeller stopped moving completely and the helicopter began to fall!

Chapter 7: The Rescue Part 2 (Contestshipping Version)

With Pikachu, Swellow, and the fainted Dragonite

(Translated to English)

"Quick, Swellow we have to get this thing off us" Pikachu shouted as Swellow broke free from his grip.

"There, wait oh no, the helicopter is falling!" Swellow shouted.

"Hurry as fast as you can, grab onto the top of the helicopter, I'll do my best to cut off any heavy parts of the helicopter to make it easier for you" Pikachu ordered.

"Ok, here we go" Swellow shouted grabbing on to the top and holding on as tight as he could. Pikachu jumped in through the entrance and pushed out several of the heavy supply boxes.

"Pikachu, I can't hold on much longer" Swellow said weakly.

"Just a few more seconds" Pikachu said back as he finally found the full fuel tank throwing it out.

"Much better" Swellow said relieved. He then proceeded to slowly lower the helicopter slowly until it was finally on the ground.

"WE DID IT!" Pikachu shouted happpily.

"Lets go see what happened to everyone in the helicopter" Swellow said. When they got in BDrew was laying on the wall unconscious, Drew2 was basically in the same condition. Ash and Drew on the other hand weren't in as bad shape but only appeared to be half conscious.

"ASH, DREW GET UP" Pikachu shouted at the two.

"Ugh, Pikachu, what happened?" Ash asked as he came out of his half trance along with Drew.

"Yeah, where are we?" Drew asked confused.

"Oh we just saved your lives again!" Pikachu said.

"Wow, thanks you're always there for me Pikachu" Ash said happily while petting Pikachu.

"Wait where's May?" Ash asked.

"Yeah, where is she" Drew added.

"She's still in the helicopter" Pikachu said to his trainer.

"Ok lets go find her" Ash shouted jumping back into the helicopter with Drew close behind.

"May, May" they both shouted.

"Ash, Drew you guys are here" May said weakly as she crawled out of the neighboring compartment in the helicopter.

"Oh my gosh, are you ok May?" Ash asked worriedly.

"Are you hurt?" Drew asked.

"Don't worry guys, I'll be just fine, I'm just feeling a bit weak" May said reassuringly.

"Ok, well May can you please say which one of us you like more" Drew asked.

"I'm sorry Ash but the one I like more is Drew" May said to Ash.

"That's ok, as long as you two are happy" Ash said with a tint of sadness but still happy she was happy.

"Ha, I knew I would be chosen" Drew said arrogantly.

"Yeah, but as your girlfriend I'll have to start to get your ego down" May said giggling.

"Ego, What ego?" Drew asked obliviously. After hearing her boyfriends complete cluelessness she broke out into laughter.

"And now whats so funny" Drew asked a little hurt.

"Nothing at all" May said happily and she and Drew both shared a kiss.

End of Chapter 8


End file.
